


Christmas is the Time to Say "I Love You"

by iwriteficsandtragedies



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-diverging at its best, Christmas Party, F/M, Heavily mentioning Mistletoes, I'm a bit late for Christmas, M/M, Multi, but here's a cute one that features all the cute Avengers couples, everyone who can get drunk is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteficsandtragedies/pseuds/iwriteficsandtragedies
Summary: You had a massive crush on Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man, and because you were a SHIELD agent, this particular secret was something he would NEVER catch whiff of.Until, of course, your superhero mutual neighbour-friends decided to intervene during the Christmas Eve party.





	Christmas is the Time to Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> Scott Lang is introduced to the Avengers before the events of Captain America: Civil War because... well, fighting your friends isn't exactly Christmassy, isn't it?

Every single year when Christmas rolled in with that particular Mariah Carey song and snow and people feeling all festive for about 25 days, you were in the sidelines like the Grinch; no one to celebrate Christmas with and no one to care about enough to do so.

 

All that changed the moment you showed up to help the super top-secret organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. on their almost-hopeless attempt in minimizing the aftermath of the damage dealt to the country of Sokovia and it’s citizens, ensuring people weren’t taking to the streets to harass the Avengers for their destructive measures on saving the world. Due to your faith in the superheroes, Tony Stark, billionaire and also more commonly known as Iron Man, had graciously allowed you to seek residence within the Avengers Tower in the heart of New York after S.H.I.E.L.D. imploded in the treacherous hands of HYDRA and its double-agents. Of course, you accepted, needing a place to stay and hope that no one tries to kill you. What you weren’t prepared for, however, was the group of superheroes that also resided in the Tower.

 

The concept of being in the same building as the people who destroyed Sokovia was mind-blowing, and yet there you were, living with the likes of Captain America, the Incredible Hulk and Scarlet Witch. Not that you were complaining, though; you didn’t mind waking up to find Captain America in a super tight grey shirt making eggs for you and your ‘neighbours’, nor did you resent the growing friendship between you, Wanda Maximoff and Natasha Romanoff, but sometimes, it gets a little weird knowing these people so well, all the while everyone else in the world knowing them as the Avengers, protector of the planet from aliens and all that. Thankfully, you felt at home amongst these people, even coming close to admitting that they are your big, superhuman family to replace the ones you’ve lost.

 

It was Christmas Eve, and people didn’t need the Avengers to save the world tonight, which calls for a Christmas party, hosted by Tony Stark (obviously, it’s technically his place). The food was amazing, music was nice, everyone who could get drunk (thus excluding Steve, Bucky and Thor) was tipsy... By the end of the night, the residents of the Avengers Tower sat together on the couches with drinks in hand, listening to everyone tell stories; about their battles (this was Thor’s specialty, as he made everything rather dramatic), funniest moments in life (Tony and Clint were tied), and embarrassing stuff they had done when they were younger (Steve and Bucky took turns retelling their lives in the 40’s). With you sandwiched between Wanda and the ‘new-guy-you-totally-weren’t-crushing-on’ Scott Lang, who was known as Ant-Man with the supersuit designed to shrink and supersize at will, it was nice for you to relax and not feel like the world was in danger for once.

 

This sense of security, of course, fell apart when Maria Hill, badass former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, asked you if you were seeing anyone. In result, everyone (except Scott, he was practically glued to his phone, later telling you that he was deliberately ignoring their conversation about you) turned to look at you, making you laugh nervously. “What kind of question was that?”

 

“I agree with Maria, we should know about this.” Tony smirked at you, causing you to glare. “I mean, old man Clint’s got a wife and kids tucked away on a farm, I’ve got Pepper, Rhodey’s got a girl...”

 

“And we totally know Steve and Buck are having a cute quiet little thing going on there...” Sam continued with a grin, only for it to slip away when Bucky shot the man a death-glare.

 

“Plus, Wanda and I are considering taking things to the next level.” Vision chimed in, causing Natasha to pat Wanda on the knee, as if to say ‘you go, girl!’. “We’re just wondering if you were seeing anyone.”

 

“Well, sorry to disappoint, guys, but I’m not currently seeing anyone.” You said, taking a sip of your champagne. “Too much drama.” _That, and the guy I like is sitting right next to me and making me want to crawl into a hole_ , you thought seethingly.

 

“Because you’re an agent?” Rhodey pointed out, surprised.

 

“Yeah, I mean, no offence to every other single male citizen out there, but they probably won’t be able to handle dating a superspy who lives in the same building as a bunch of superheroes.” You reasoned, making Clint, Natasha and Maria groan in disbelief.

 

“That can’t be true.” Wanda said, glancing at you with her soulful eyes. “There has to be someone out there who’d love to date you.”

 

“What about that guy, the one from the Research department?” Natasha asked Maria and Clint, giving off the impression that they want to set you up with another agent, to counterattack the whole ‘citizens-make-bad-boyfriends’ defence you were going for.

 

“Oh, the cute one with the glasses?” Steve jumped in, the three agents nodding in agreement. “What?” Steve looked at Bucky, who glowered with jealousy. “That was before I found out you were still alive, Buck.” His supersoldier boyfriend huffed in reply.

 

“Can we not do this right now? I’m not currently looking for a guy to screw at all, thanks.” You tried to get them to stop attempting to revive your sex and love life, but to no avail. You weren’t aiming for a fuckbuddy, anyway; life, especially as an agent working with superheroes, was too short to look for meaningless flings and questionable one-night stands.

 

“Guys, c’mon, you heard her.” Bucky spoke up finally, taking your side in this weird discussion of you and your lack of a significant other, much less a casual boyfriend.

 

“Okay, no, but what about the guy you told us about, the one who mentioned how amazing (Y/N) was during training?” Clint asked Maria, still not backing down from this.

 

“Oh, him. Yeah, he was a HYDRA double-agent, doubt anyone would want a guy like that.” Natasha replied, Tony making a ‘yikes’ expression at the idea of you dating a HYDRA agent.

 

“Okay, then what about Scott?” You froze, glancing at Steve, who had spoken. Much to your horror, everyone started making sounds of agreement, causing you to wish the floor would open up and swallow you whole before you let slip of your super-intense crush on him.

 

“What _about_ Scott?” The person of interest himself questioned, finally unglueing himself from his phone, probably texting his daughter or something like that before getting dragged into this conversation.

 

“You know what, I can totally see that.” Rhodey nodded, pointing at the two of you, causing you to glance at Scott, who looked almost as flustered as you. _No, no, no-_

 

“You’re both super-people...” Clint began, connecting the actually-invisible dots between you both. 

 

“Both really cute...” Tony made a ‘meh’ expression at Maria’s words, disagreeing on the idea of Scott being somewhat adorable. _But she’s right, he’s fucking gorgeous!_

 

“Really comfortable with each other...” Natasha mentioned, shooting you a wink. You knew exactly what she was talking about, and frankly, you understood why she would point it out.

 

Whenever Scott came by, he made a point to hang out with you by watching crappy reality TV in the day, or cuddling up with a bowl of Doritos in between, watching a movie together during the nights he stayed over. He also liked to give you forehead kisses, teasing you about your height and all-around playful banter, acting like an actual couple most of the time because of how at ease you both were with each other. She was probably the only one who ever had a suspicion of your crush on Scott, and now, every single Avenger in the room, including Scott himself, might catch on.

 

“And totally single!” Wanda exclaimed, patting your knee, and smiling extra widely, as if she could ever make you confess that the guy sitting next to you was totally cute and you wouldn’t mind dating him. Well, technically, she _could_ with her powers, but you knew she would never use it against you if that made you uncomfortable.

 

“So, how about that, Scott?” Tony asked the somewhat-embarrassed dark-haired thief, the latter glancing at you with a small smile. “Think you can handle our resident agent?”

 

“Hey, I thought I was your resident agent!” Natasha exclaimed, a feigned hurt expression on her beautiful face.

 

“I’m not sure if she can handle his super-small ant d-“ Sam began to say, only to get cut off by Scott.

 

“I mean, if you want to, we can...I don’t know, go out sometime.” He said, looking right at you with those distracting eyes of his, the colour of which was impossible to discern. “If that’s fine by you, of course.” He added, a smile adorning his lips. _Holy fuck, did he just ask me out on a date?_

 

“Awwww, he’s asking her out on a daaaaate.” Clint cooed, causing you to glare at the archer. _Okay, okay, he actually is asking me out!_

 

_God, what the hell do I say?_ You thought to yourself. _Say yes and give in to my feelings for him, or say no to avoid being rejected in case the date goes wrong?_ “Yeah, cool, I don’t mind.”

 

This reply made the whole group cheer in delight, causing both you and Scott to blush in response to them. _The things I agree to when I’m drunk_ , you smiled to yourself.

 

“Now can we _please_ talk about something that isn’t (Y/N)’s love life?”

 

* * *

 

The next morning found you lying on your stomach, face-down, feeling like there was a heavy metal concert going on inside your head, what with the constant pounding caused by your intense hangover. Before you could even roll out of bed to observe the damage alcohol had done to you, a knock on your door signalled that you were wanted somewhere.

 

You made a disgruntled groan, and the person outside your door cautiously opened it, peeking inside. “(Y/N), you up?” You recognized the voice to be Steve’s, and you groaned again in response, not in the mood to look at Captain ‘Perfect’ America in the eyes knowing how horrible you probably looked, compared to his eternally immaculate buff-but-boyish looks. “It’s pretty late morning, already.”

 

Realizing you weren’t going to jump up and be all perky within ten seconds, Steve cleared his throat. “I’ll, uh...I’ll leave a glass of water and some medicine for you by the bedside table.” You heard him shuffling towards the side of the bed, placing aforementioned items onto the surface. “Nat says those should cure your hangover. Anyway, you might wanna get up sometime soon, we’ve got a lot of food prepared.”

 

“Mhmmmm.” You moaned when he mentioned food, already imagining the turkey and everything just waiting for you at the dining table. Steve chuckled lightly before closing the door behind him, leaving you alone once more.

 

It took you a while, but somehow, you managed to swallow down the Advil Steve had left for you, showered and evaded any potential signs of excess hangover sickness. Once you looked presentable enough to not make Thor run back to Asgard by having your hair nicely done and a simple blue dress on, you got out of your room, almost running into Vision as you did, only for the latter to become intangible for a moment to avoid collision.

 

“My apologies, (Y/N), I did not realize you were about to exit your room.” He spoke sincerely, you smiling warmly at him, finding the humour in his so-called defence mechanism of being literally untouchable.

 

“It’s fine, Vis.” You said as you both began to walk towards the dining area together. “Am I the last one up?”

 

“Surprisingly no, Mr. Barton is still in the shower, so you’re not the last one out of your room.” He answered, you wondering how he knew Clint was showering. _On second thought, I don’t think I want to know that_ , you shivered slightly.

 

“Where’s Wanda?” You asked him of his girlfriend (actually, you still weren’t sure what label they were under, seeing as they both agreed not to put a label on their relationship until they come to a conclusion), him answering with what you expected. Wanda was an amazing cook, of course she would be heading the feast preparation.

 

“Miss (Y/L/N), can I ask you a question?” Vis turned to look at you, you stopping in your tracks to indicate that you were paying attention. “Last night, about your potential relationship with Mr. Lang...Do you agree with what we all had concluded?”

 

You frowned a little, confused. “I’m...I’m not sure I’m following, Vis.”

 

“What I meant was, do you reciprocate the feelings Mr. Lang has for you?” He rephrased, which made you more confused than ever.

 

“Whoa, wait, _his_ feelings for _me_? What are you talking about?” You questioned, not sure where Vision was coming from. _There’s no way Scott harbours feelings for me, he doesn’t see me that way!_

 

“Oh, let’s see...Whenever you two do that little cuddle-party of yours at night, he carries you back into your room if you fell asleep and legit tucks you into bed... Teasing each other about everything, A+ banter all the time... And that little forehead kiss he always gives you? That’s _so_ not platonic.” You and Vision both turned to see Clint leaning against the wall, a smug smirk on his face when you began to blush.

 

“I quite agree with all that Mr. Barton has spoken of, it is very uncommon for two friends to act so...” Vision couldn’t find the right words to describe it, but Clint interrupted with something you tried so hard to ignore.

 

“In love?” He offered, closing the distance between the three of you. “C’mon sweetheart, it’s just us. We won’t tell anyone.”

 

“You’re wrong, both of you.” You shook your head in denial. “He can’t...I’m not...” You sighed, defeated. “What do you two want from me?”

 

“We don’t want anything, (Y/N).” Clint glanced at Vision, the latter nodding in agreement. “Your happiness is a given, and we believe you’ll find it with him.”

 

_Yeah, well, the hard part is convincing him to believe that too_ , you thought sullenly. Before you could reply, however, Sam came up to the three of you and informed you that everyone was already waiting.

 

With that, you joined the group at the table, with Tony and Steve at opposite ends. Tony, in a horrendous Christmas sweater given to him by Clint, was arguing with everyone regarding a mistletoe over his head while he and Rhodey were helping out with setting the table (it was totally Wanda) that caused the two best friends to lock lips for a good few seconds, and everyone seemed to be having a great time with that.

 

When you sat down to dig into the amazingness that had been cooked up for the whole group of superheroes, you couldn’t help but feel completely at home amongst these people. Before this, you’ve never had a proper family, nobody you’ve cared about as much as you did them; it felt great to be surrounded by good friends and good food, a place where you all belonged.

 

Sometime after the feast, Natasha mentioned that there was pudding in the fridge and had instructed you to take it out, so you got up. On the way, however, you bumped into Scott, who had gone to the kitchen area to get some eggnog for those who requested.

 

“Oh, hey.” You greeted him, the man returning with a smile, only for Tony to yell.

 

“Mistletoe!” He shouted, pointing to the...yes, the mistletoe above both you and Scott’s heads. “You know the rules!” _Ah shit_ , you thought.

 

“Do you think they planned this?” Scott asked you quietly, glancing at the currently teasing group at the table. “Oh they totally did, I can see Wanda doing her whole mystic mojo thing.” This comment made you laugh, a little bashful.

 

“Kiss already!” Clint hollered, the whole table falling into a synchronised chant of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”. _I am going to kill each and every one of them_ , you thought to yourself. _Or...at least, attempt to_. Returning your attention to the dark-haired man before you, you wondered what was going on in his head at the moment. Did he want to kiss you? And what if he does? What does that mean for your previously comfortable friendship?

 

For the longest time, you had wondered what it would feel like to kiss Scott Lang; and now, you knew exactly what that felt like. His warm pink lips sought for yours in a searing kiss, one hand on your shoulder and the other snaked around your waist to pull you close. Your eyes fluttered shut then, leaving the controls all up for the desire for him that you shoved into a deep dark corner of yourself, fingers curling into his perfectly coiffed hair. As the rest of the group cheered and wolf-whistled, Scott broke the kiss, grinning at you almost boyishly. “That was great.” He remarked.

 

“Yeah, Ant-Man, I didn’t know you were such a good kisser.” You teased him. “We should do that some other time.”

 

“Hmm...” He gazed upwards, as if to make up his mind. “How about now?”

 

Thus, he claimed your lips for a second kiss.

 

* * *

 

As the day slipped into night, Sam suggested a little Christmassy drinking game, a favourite among adults who enjoy festive movies, in which everyone watches Home Alone. Every time someone mentions Kevin, everyone has to take a shot, and whenever Mrs. McCallister yells his name, everyone takes a double shot. This idea was wildly approved by everyone who wanted to get shitfaced drunk two nights in a row (you included), so the party, now only consisting of you, Scott, Tony, Rhodey, Natasha, Wanda, Clint, Sam and Maria, all huddled onto respective couches in front of the extremely large TV. You sat next to Scott and Maria, ready to outdrink everyone in the drinking game.

 

Unfortunately, more than halfway through the game, Wanda, Sam, Maria and Rhodey couldn’t go any further, the quartet forfeiting. You were on the edge of the cliff you knew as (Y/N) Potentially Does Questionable Things, what with Scott being unable to keep his hands off of you, constantly trailing his fingertips along your thigh and giving you sloppy kisses. Thanks to him and the immeasurable amount of alcohol in your system, you were more than a little unsettled, eager to pounce on him if he gave you the opportunity.

 

“We should leave.” Scott suggested, his speech a little slurry. “Maybe get into your bed, do a little making out...”

 

“Sounds good.” You pondered, before straddling his lap in one quick move. He laughed a little, glancing up to look at you, a soft smile on his face, a growing erection in his pants. Before you could kiss him, however, Tony threw a handful of popcorn pieces at you both, telling you two to get a room.

 

Deciding that his suggestion wasn’t that bad, you got off of Scott’s lap, the latter rising with you, grabbing your hand to lead you away from them, where you both could have some privacy. “Your room or mine?” He asked you, you giving him a sly smile.

 

“Tony’s.” You answered mischievously, the thief’s eyes widening in surprise. “He did say ‘get a room’.” Grinning at your idea, he leaned down and pressed a kiss onto your lips, his hand squeezing your ass for a moment before you broke from the kiss. “C’mon, I need you.”

 

Once in Tony’s room, Scott kissed you once more, a long liplock that left you a little breathless. Then, he unzipped your dress expertly, letting the material fall to the floor. “Shit, sweetheart.” You glanced at him, unsure of why he was swearing. “You have no idea what you do to me, how hard I tried to keep it platonic between us.”

 

“No offence, but you kind of failed.” You giggled, making him laugh.

 

“Cheeky.” He replied, nudging you down onto the bed. He undressed pretty quickly, slipping his shirt over his head, revealing his endlessly toned abs. To catch sight of him shirtless during training sessions together was normal, but to see him like this, now, about to make love to you? Nothing ever prepared you for this. “Might wanna stop drooling, sweetie, I know you like what you see.”

 

This statement made you blush profusely, not having a sharp comeback to go with it. “Take off your pants, Lang.” You demanded in a serious tone, the man obliging by stripping down completely. Before you could catch a glimpse of his possibly delectable cock, however, Scott crawled onto the bed to join you, lips meeting yours.

 

“You know what, (Y/N), you’ve been a very naughty girl.” He said innocently, trailing kisses from your jaw to your neck to your collarbone and to the top of your breasts, reaching behind you to unclasp your bra in one move, tossing the cloth away.

 

“Yeah? What are you gonna do, punish me?” You giggled, only to gasp when his warm mouth covered one nipple, sucking lightly on it. “Okay, didn’t expect that, to be honest.” You said nervously, aware of the smirk he had plastered on his handsome face as he made his way down, pressing kisses to your stomach until-

 

With your panties in between his teeth, he attempted to slide it down and off of you, only to fail when it snagged against your hips. “We’re going to forget I tried to do that, got it?” With a grin, you nodded, watching him remove your underwear (with his hands this time) and discarding it somewhere it in the room. Once you were completely bare and vulnerable to him, Scott lowered his head down to where you needed him most, your pussy throbbing in desire, wanting him to fill you up, to give you the satisfaction you deserved, something!

 

So, he began sucking on your clit first, instantly causing you to writhe, not expecting him to be that freakin’ good; then he began eating you out, and for a moment, you wondered if this was all an odd, steamy dream, the product of your deepest fantasies of the man. But there he was, his head nestled comfortably between your legs, his tongue and fingers alternatingly slipping inside and out of you in a torturous pace, your fingers automatically reaching for his hair, soft moans escaping your lips with each time he managed to unravel the nerves that sent pleasure shooting inside you. 

 

“Fuck, baby.” You managed to groan, your toes curling at just how good Scott was with his mouth. “You’re so good at that.” You knew if he kept doing what he was doing, you’d be orgasming like there was no tomorrow, which was a good thing for you, but he seemed to catch onto that and decided not to let you come, instead moving away from you.

 

“You _have_ been naughty.” He said pointedly when you pouted, slowly crawling up the bed with a smirk. “Think I didn’t notice those longing glances you sent me, biting your lip like you want me to fuck you on the coffee table for everyone to see?” He growled softly, sending shivers down your spine. Scott on any normal day was enough to ruffle you up with his sexiness, but Scott dirty-talking in a low tone like that? You’re surprised you haven’t came yet.

 

“I think you got the message.” You replied, laughing a little when he broke into a smile.

 

“It’s kinda hard not to know what you meant.” He confessed, leaning down to press a kiss on your lips, your fingers grasping for his hair, trailing against his shoulder blades, running down along his back before reaching between you both for his well-endowed cock.

 

“Speaking of hard...” You purred coyly, pumping his pulsing shaft a few times, then guiding him to nestle against your folds. “I need you, Scott.”

 

“I know you do.” He smiled, yet he didn’t enter you even after you gave him the greenlight. “You’re on the pill, right?”

 

You nodded quickly, wanting him to fill you up already. “All female agents kinda have to.” You explained. “C’mon Scott, you have me. All of me.” With that, he slowly slid into you, you tilting your head back a little in discomfort, unused to his size.

 

“I may be Ant-Man, but I’m nowhere near small-sized in that department.” _Oh, Scott, even with his cock inside me, he still can’t help but make a lame joke_ , you thought, giving him a half-amused smile, him taking it as a sign to slowly rock his hips into you, taking his time.

 

This, of course, infuriated you, wanting him so much for so long, and him giving you slow, languid thrusts was definitely _not_ on your Christmas wishlist. “Scott, I do want to orgasm sometime before Boxing Day starts.” You told him, the man laughing at your words.

 

“You don’t want to take this slow?” He asked, glancing at you with a smirk.

 

“Oh, you jackass! You just want to hear me say it!” You slapped his muscly forearm in realization, the man erupting into a loud laugh.

 

“Say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you.” Scott said, lowering his voice. “I just want to hear you say it.”

 

“Never!” You cried out, not backing down from the bet you both made at some point after dinner, where one of you would break and beg to have sex with the other, due to the intense amount of sexual tension between the two of you, even from way before the kiss under the mistletoe.

 

“Such a sha-“ Scott was interrupted by you flipping him over, your new position on top of him providing you leverage.

 

“You were saying?” You cocked your head to the side, a smirk playing on your lips as you turned the tables on the superhero now under you, him pouting like a child.

 

“I can’t believe you just did that.” He grinned, running his hands up and down your bare thighs. “Fine, you win, go ahead, ride me.”

 

With that, you grabbed ahold of his fully erect cock and guided it into you slowly, him filling you up inch by inch. Then, you began to ride him, rocking your hips back and forth as if you were straddling a horse instead of fucking Ant-Man. The sensation itself was amazing; his cock felt perfect inside you, pleasuring you endlessly whenever his hilt pushed against your g-spot, drawing out moans and breathless giggles from you.

 

“What’s so funny?” Scott asked as you continued to ride him, looking a little confused as to why you were laughing on top of him even with his cock inside you.

 

“Sorry, I just... Two years ago, Agent (Y/L/N) would never imagine she’d be fucking Ant-Man in Tony Stark’s bed.” You grinned, only for the expression to slip when Scott flipped you both over, him now on top of you.

 

“Yet here we are.” He said quietly, giving you a peck on the lips.

 

“And there is no place I’d rather be.”

* * *

Sometime after orgasming a few times, Tony Stark entered his bedroom and shrieked like a little girl at the sight before him; you and Scott, snuggled together and naked as the day you were born.


End file.
